Flight 13
by ghoulgraverobber
Summary: What's a better way to die then on the phone with your lover while the plane your on is spiraling downards towards the ground.. NaruXSasu Oneshot.


Naruto didn't know what to do. He couldn't think. There were people frantically running past him screaming and flailing there arms. How could this be happening? He had just gone to Europe to see his mother before she passed away and now was on his way home to see Sasuke, on a plane, that was currently descending downward where all the inhabitants were to meet there deaths. He glanced over and saw a man and women clutching each other tightly, tears running down there faces. Sasuke's face immediately swarmed into his mind. He whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed there house phones number. It dialed three times before he heard Sasuke's sweet melodic voice answer.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, even though he already knew it was him, he asked anyways, just to know it was really him.

"Yeah Naruto. What's up? I thought your flight didn't arrive until another hour?" Sasuke asked a little confused as to why his lover and best friend was calling when cell phone calls usually weren't aloud on planes.

"Sasuke." Naruto paused. A tear rolling down his face. "What's for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Umm I was going to make steak with mashed potatoes and corn, why?" He questioned, even more puzzled than he was before.

"Well, I-I'm gonna be a little late so don't bother waiting up for me." Naruto stuttered, more tears streaming from his puffy eyes.

"Naruto what's wrong? You're acting strange? I know your upset about your mom but just think, you'll be home soon and I have a big surprise for you." Sasuke said mischievously.

Naruto could see land coming into view. It was approaching faster and faster. Naruto could feel his throat forming into a knot. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. Before they opened he saw the very first time Sasuke and him had kissed. It had been the greatest time of his life. And the time when they had adopted a child that was underprivileged and how two weeks later she had died from the circumstances of her previous family. He remembered her funeral and how Sasuke had cried for weeks. Sasuke had been the one that named her. Selene was her name. Selene Rose Uchiha. Naruto clenched his fist, digging his nails into his skin, making his hand bleed. When he opened his teary eyes he could see that they were quickly approaching a swampy area.

"Guess what?" Naruto said, interrupting what Sasuke was saying.

"What?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Guess who I'm gonna get to see soon?" Naruto asked hoarsely.

"I have no idea Naruto. Who?" Sasuke asked a little bit annoyed.

"Selene." Naruto whispered, looking out the window.

Sasuke had almost dropped the phone and there were now tears streaming from his onyx eyes. Why was Naruto acting to weird?

"Hunny what are you talking about? Selene is dead and we both know that." Sasuke stated sternly. He eyes shifting back and forth frantically.

Naruto knew he didn't have very much longer left with his love. He could see the swampy grass. But before impact. It was almost as if time stopped, just so Naruto could say the one last thing he could, so Sasuke knew how much he didn't want this.

"Sasuke...I love you, and I promise I'll tell Selene that daddy says Hi." Naruto whispered before the collision happened and Sasuke lost connection of the phone call. But most importantly, the connection to his lover. Sasuke dropped the phone and fell to the floor in a heaping pile of sobs and tears. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why Naruto was acting so weird, and why was he talking about there **dead **daughter? Sasuke heard the phone ringing next to him and he suddenly felt a spark of hope that possibly it was his Naruto calling and explaining what was going on. He frantically swiped up the machine from the hard wood floor it was resting on and pressed the talk button.

"H-Hello? N-Naruto is that you?" Sasuke stuttered into the phone.

"Sasuke? It's Itachi. Turn on the T.V to channel six." Came the nervous sounding voice of his brother Itachi.

Sasuke rushed over to the T.V and turned it on and flipped through the channels until it was on channel six. The news reporter's loud voice seeped out of the television speakers.

"_We've just received exclusive footage of the crashing of flight 13 from Paris, France to Los Angeles, California."_ While the man announced this they simultaneously showed a clip of a small plane exploding repeatedly.

"_We've received a list of its occupants..." _The man began to read off the names of the people on board the flight. But, the one that stood out most to Sasuke most was that of his lover, friend, and the only person he had ever cared for in his life. Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke stood there, crying his heart out, not knowing what to do. He hung up the phone he was clutching. Memories of the bright blonde began to flow into his mind witch only made him cry even harder. His knees began to give and he toppled over, sobbing. He then remembered what Naruto had said to him before he lost connection.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke sobbed out. And somewhere in the marshy swamps of Florida a half dead blonde Naruto smiled, just as he crossed over.


End file.
